khirpfandomcom-20200213-history
Maximillian
Application template from Order Rank Tournament Name: Maximillian Aliases/Titles: The Forsaken Alchemist Age: 32 Gender: Male Species: Human APPEARANCE: Maximillian stands at six foot and six inches tall, above average height, yet of slightly below average build. He is not skinny, but lanky, and is by now means weak despite these. He has richly-blonde hair that comes down in neat waves and part to cover none of his face, save for at the edges. His eyes are an extremely dark, almost black, brown. His face is gaunt-looking, as though emaciated to a small extent, and starved of something. His eyes have the expression of someone tired with their existence and lacing a purpose, yet choose to live on, in hope of finding something to live for. BIOGRAPHY History: Maximillian, after living a fairly privileged life, finished his high schooling a year early and immediately went to university, majoring in chemistry and physics. The studies he conducted and the theories he built while still not being able to test them, were phenomenal, and soon attracted the likes of government and military agencies. At twenty one, after cutting his full university studies in half by sheer knowledge and skill, Maximillian contracted his efforts to various organisations that needed his skill. As such, he was typically in business and good pay with military and government organisations. Sometimes he would often find himself with one organisation, working against its enemies, only too soon to be contracted to that enemy and fighting the original organisation. With the best chemistry resources in the world at his disposal, Maximillian began perfecting processes for the science, and eventually made alchemy a reality. He then proceeded to develop it further, and eventually found himself filled with an alchemic energy capable of rearranging matter at will. This power he kept secret at all costs. In this time, contracting for ten years, Maximillian met his future wife when he was twenty four, was married at twenty six, and was a father of fraternal twins at twenty seven, with plenty of love and money to shower the whole family with. When he was thirty, he was finally contracted to a particularly shady group, one separate from the other military and government ones, with practices outlandish and unusual. Gladly done contracting them, the organisation left Maximillian with a final warning: Should he reveal any knowledge about the organisation, he and his family would killed. Returning to his most common place of employment, Maximillian was drugged almost as soon as he was in the door. In the following interrogation process, despite Maxmillian's protestations, he was thoroughly questioned and had all information of the former group blurted out of him. A week later, when Maximillian was working a late shift, his house was bombed, and his wife and two children of three years were killed. Very quickly, Maximillian made the connections, and that night, went on an alchemy-fuelled rampage that destroyed the entire headquarters and all the present staff of his current employers, for disregarding his protests and essentially killing his family. Boarding a private jet to return to the shady employer, Maximillian went on a similar rampage, and destroyed their own headquarters as well. Now, Maximillian wanders the world alone, seeking company and those who were like him in any way, with these almost magical powers. The only enjoyment he now has is derived from the wondrous works of his alchemy and his ability to perform it, particularly in battle. Personality: Maximillian's personality is that that one might expect from him. Drained of all positive emotions, and so exhausted he might as well not truly feel the negative ones either. The only time he might crack a smile is in battle, but that is more along the lines of an evil one. When he fights, he fights brutally, and uses every single aspect of matter in the environment to beat his opponents into submission, if not just rearrange tem into a ticking organic time-bomb. CLOTHING/EQUIPMENT: Maximillian wears a very dark navy tuxedo and trousers. He wears polished, leather, pinstripe shoes, a white shirt underneath the jacket, and a black tie done up to the neck. The exact same clothes he wore on the day his family died, and has worn another pair since. They are kept in absolutely immaculate shape and cleanliness by alchemy. WEAPONRY: Abilities ABILITIES:'' '''Alchemy: The ability to break down matter and rearrange it into something else. For Maximillian, it can be as simple as turning iron filings into a single block, or turning a car into a tree. Maximillian's alchemy functions on the subatomic level, and can change and produce substances by adding and subtracting protons, neutrons and electrons. Such functions are typically accompanied by motions of the hands, such as the direction in which an alchemy-produced spike might poke. His mastery of matter is such that he can also turn it into energy and control that energy, or turn the energy back to matter. He can also produce any kind of matter and subatomic particle through this, by altering the energy as it becomes matter once more, allowing him to even produce antimatter. Maximilian does not need to be touching something to perform alchemy, it merely needs to be within around ten metres of him in any direction. Matter Control: Alongside alchemy, once Maximillian has touched a substance, he can control its movements and actions for a great distance. However, this power typically works with objects that have moving parts, such a car, or even an animal, but it can also be done with solid objects. Sensory Extension: Alongside strict manipulation of matter, Maximillian is able to extend his sense into the matter that he touches. All five of his senses are felt through this object, should Maximillian wish it. Anywhere on the object, all five senses can and do act. Maximillian can see, touch, taste, smell and hear from any point on a block of wood, even though it might not possess any of the necessary sensory organs. Similarly to matter control, the effects of this power can last over very great distances. Category:Completely Original Characters Category:Character